Noah and Allie
by sexiibrowneyes2
Summary: Noah and Allie take their relationship to a new level and make love. Tough decisions are thrown their way and they may have to make sacrifices in the future. Their love is everlasting, magical, and beautiful.


**Fourteen years ago......Allie is 15. Noah is 17.**

**Allie and Noah walked hand in hand in the field, the sun shining brightly on their backs. Allie looked up at him, her emerald eyes asking unpredictable questions. Then she looked down at her feet as Noah turned his eyes on her, drinking in her beauty. He loved the way her thick, blonde hair was streamed down her back, revealing a bit of her creamy, thin neck. He pushed her hair back, to reveal her neck and smiled. She sighed and stopped walking. Noah sensed something was brewing in Allie's mind and waited patiently.**

"**Noah?" She whispered frightened. "Yes?" He returned, his voice soft. He pulled her towards him, his hands on her waist. He ran one hand down her back and kissed her lips gently. He enjoyed the taste of her and bit gently on her lip before pulling back. Her reaction was a playful smile and she put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing softly. "We need to talk." She said. He nodded, watching her movements beneath half-closed eyes. He was trying to relax, anxious about what she wanted to say. She brushed her lips across his, lingering for a moment before whispering in his ear, "I love you Noah and I always will."**

**He whispered back, "I love you Allie and I won't let anyone separate us." She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in his musky scent. He smelled woodsy and clean. "What will happen to us? My family and I are leaving in less than two weeks. I want to keep this romance alive, Noah, I honestly do." She spoke loudly, tilting her head up to look at him. He grunted quietly and answered from his heart, "It will be kept alive if both of us believe. I am sure of it. I don't know if I can go a day without kissing your lips. I don't know if I can go a year without seeing you. It hurts to think of it." She nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks. They landed on his shirt, her hands trembling slightly. **

"**My Allie, my beautiful Allie. We will make it. I know we will. We will enjoy this summer and others to come. Believe me darling. I will make this dream of yours come true." Noah breathed. She cried harder and sobbed, "My dream is to be yours and to live the rest of my life with you! No guy has ever made me feel the way you have. My heart can't bear losing you! Never leave me Noah. Not ever!" He cradled her to his chest, swaying back and forth. He wiped her tears away, kissing each eyelid of her swollen eyes. She blinked rapidly and squeezed him tightly to her. He was silent, for he knew that's what she wanted. The silence was harsh and bitter, speaking only in tears and muted hiccups.**

**Noah knew it would be hard and he braced himself for the pain. He hugged Allie tighter and kissed the top of her head. He whispered dreamily, "One day, my love, you will come back to me. I'll fix up that old house and we'll live together. We'll have sweet little children and sit on the porch, drinking tea and enjoying the night air. I'll read poetry to you and sing to you on my guitar." She clung to him, as if he were to vanish into thin air, "My love, what you speak is true. I will not forget you or what you have given me." Noah looked at her confused, "What have I given you? It is something I do not know of?" She smiled at him and looked him in his eyes. She said lovingly, "You have given me the strength to love and the ability to look past status and see in front of me the young man I love today. You have given my heart joy and happiness when you cradled me at night, listening to my dreams, promising to make them come true. You gave me hope and love, when I asked for simple things." **

**Noah shook his head, "Oh Allie, I have given you my heart. My heart belongs to you. Oh how I'll miss you. Miss your sweet kisses and playful smiles. I'll miss the feeling I get when I know you're on your way to see me. The feeling of excitement and anxiety. Let me take you in my arms and love you." They lay on the grass and Noah rested his head on her bosom. "Baby, baby, I never tasted a love so full of promises. Never tasted the satisfied feeling of passionate love making. Take me Noah. Take me tonight, and let us make love every night." Allie sang sweetly. He looked up at her and asked, "Do you know what you're asking for? Something so powerful entering into you, hurting you. I can't hurt you." Allie rolled her eyes lazily, "Noah, we are both new to this game. Pain is apart of life, love, and reality. Let's make our deepest dreams reality."**

**He kissed her cheeks, making them rosy. "I want to make love to you and feel you against me, crying out as we move together as one. Our souls will meet and combine, secrets spilling out around us. Oh Allie." She sat up and took his hands in hers, "Noah, you are my dream. My secrets are yours. My heart belongs to you and yours to me." He stood up and swept her in his arms. She was lifted up by strong, powerful arms and felt protected. He carried her back to the house, as she clung to his neck crying tears of happiness. He stood her on the floor, her feet making a thud on the wooden floors. She clumsily unbuttoned his shirt, feeling his broad shoulders. She ran her hands down his muscled chest, feeling the light hair on his chest. He looked in her eyes and winked. She giggled. He loved her laugh. It sounded like wind chimes.**

**She kissed his chest, going downward until she reached his belly button. She noticed the bulge in his pants and backed up a little. Noah took her hand in his and said, "Don't be afraid, it's a part of nature. Feel." He placed her hand on the bulge and she gasped, "Oh Noah! It's so....wow." He chuckled lightly, "It's alright dear, it won't hurt you, I promise." She nodded and they unbuttoned his pants together, never losing eye contact. He slid them off, standing in his underwear. She slid her arms around his waist and felt his firm butt. She grinned and Noah kissed her nose. She felt something hard at her thigh and Noah let a tiny groan escape his lips. He put his hands on Allie's hips, unzipping her dress. He let it fall to the floor.**

**She stood in her panties and bra. He felt her breasts gently and traced the outline of her nipples. She gasped and clung to him. He lifted her onto his bed and lay on top of her. He slid her bra and panties off, admiring her body. She had natural curves and round breasts. The dim light of the sun fell on her body, making it glow. "Allie, you're so beautiful." He said. She replied, "It's all yours." He nodded and slipped off his underwear. She stared bewildered. She reached out her hand then retreated. "It's ok Allie. Don't be afraid. You can touch it." He guided her hand to his tool and let her hold it. She squeezed it gently and he moaned loudly. "Did I hurt you?" She questioned.**

"**No. It felt good. Don't. Stop." He gasped. She giggled. She ran her finger up and down it. Then she put her hand on the back of his head and bought his lips to hers. They kissed passionately, playing tongue games and panting loudly. He positioned himself on top of her steadily and ran his fingers in her hair. He pushed himself inside of her and moved at a good pace. Allie cried out as he went inside of her, her hands in his hair. He grunted and looked into her eyes. She stared back him, her eyes seeming to say, I love you. He stared back at him with the same response, I love you too. She gave him a smile and he returned it. They kept at it, switching positions and pulling Allie to him. **

**They stopped around 8pm. It had been an exhausting 3 hours. She lay sleeping in his arms, her back to his stomach. He looked at her and sighed. Her lips were swollen and bruised from kissing. He looked down and thought, her flower is now crushed. He nuzzled his face in her hair and breathed. It smelled like lavender. He got up and turned on the bath water. He needed to wash Allie. He knew she would feel sore and he wanted to ease the pain for her. He sat on the edge of the tub, his naked body gleaming with sweat. She cried out as he was in the bathroom. He went to her and saw her with her eyes wide. He knelt besides her and asked, "What's wrong?" She gasped, "I thought you left me." He kissed her and said, "I promised that I'd never leave you and I won't." He took her in his arms and into the bathroom.**

**He lowered himself in the bath with her in his arms. The hot water felt good. She let out a whimper when the water hit her below and reached her hand to feel below. "Oooo. Ahhh." She cringed as she snatched her hand away. She was sore. Noah kissed her neck, biting it gently. "You will hurt, my love. It happens." He mumbled. She rested against him and sighed. "I never experienced something so beautiful before. It felt sooo good." She moaned, as he placed his hands on her stomach. He responded timidly, "It was my first time, too. I felt the same way. After tonight I don't want to make love with anyone else but you." Allie turned around to look at him. She was startled.**

"**I didn't know you felt that way. Aw, you're blushing! Noah!" She squealed, splashing him with water. He blushed even more and went to stand up, but Allie pushed him down. She looked at him questioningly, but he wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry Noah, I didn't mean to tease you. I shouldn't have." She apologized, taking his hand. She kissed the fingertips and put his right index finger in her mouth. She sucked on it and bit it. He still didn't respond. She put his hand back in the water and let her shoulders drop. She sat down, her back to him. She shook her head and stood up, reaching for a towel. "I'm leaving." She said coldly. Noah stared at her, his eyes round with surprise. **

**She looked beautiful with the water dripping off of her. She looked like an angry goddess about to summon him to his worst punishment. Her hair was now curly and plastered to her shoulders. He shook his head from his fantasy and grabbed her arm. "Allie, look at me. Please." He pleaded. She stared at him, her emerald eyes flashing with impatience. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to react. What you teased me about was special to me and I didn't know how to respond to it. Ok? Please don't leave me yet. Not now." He said, his eyes dark with sadness. She let Noah lead her back into the tub as he massaged her shoulders. She tilted her head back, letting her hair fall onto his chest.**

**He took a washcloth and washed her with soap. He went to go down lower and she tilted her hips. "Be gentle." She whispered, wrapping her left arm around his neck, squeezing tight. "I will." He whispered. He washed there gently, as she arched her back. "Here. Now. In. The. Tub." Allie forced out, through clenched teeth. "That feels good?" He asked, aiming to go down there again. "Noah, ohhhh, Noah." She moaned. He looked down and saw her breasts bobbing in the water, aching for his touch. He spun her around and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Put your hands on my shoulders or around my neck." He commanded. She put them on his shoulders. "Lift yourself up and go down slowly. If you're too fast you won't be able to feel the sensation." Noah breathed in her ear. **

**She nodded, looking into his eyes the whole time. She raised herself up, his hands on her bottom, kneading it softly. She went down, the tip teasing her moist cave. She brought herself down lower, feeling a part of him inside her. "Noah, ohhhh, it feels wonderful." She cried out. She reached down in the water to feel him and realized she had about another two inches to go. She tilted her hips to get into a better position. "That's it baby. Just slide down." He groaned, his eyes dark with lust. She did and Noah swelled inside her. She cried out his name over and over again. His figners were tangled in her hair as their voices came to the same pitch. He cried out her name over and over again. **

**She started a rhythm and he matched it perfectly. He pulled out quickly then thrust himself inside her again. She screamed in pleasure, her nails in his back. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he pumped inside of her. Then she tilted her head back as he licked and suckled her breast hungrily. An hour later she lay in his arms, the water around them cold. "Noah, that time was even better. It was amazing." She said sleepily. "Darling, I hate to do this, but you have to get home. Your parents are bound to be worried." Noah mumbled, kissing her lips. She sat up startled, "Oh no! I told mother I'd be home around 7pm for dinner and it's 9pm! What's my excuse?" She wailed on and on miserably until Noah shut her up with a finger to her lips. "Shhh." He cooed.**

**She stood up and Noah dried them both off quickly. Allie pulled on her undergarments quickly and turned to Noah, "Zip me up! Please." She added. He zipped her up and spun her around, his arms around her waist. He was half naked, only with a pair of jeans on. She slid her hands down his chest and they kissed passionately, the moonlight shining on them. "Meet me by the oak tree at 10 in the morning, love." She hissed. He nodded and escorted her halfway home in the dark. Her tossled hair and bruised lips made him erect. "You can get home from here, right? Or shall I escort you the rest of the way?" He asked. "I can do this alone. Leave me with a kiss, my love." She replied. Noah pinned her arms to her side and kissed her roughly, exploring the hot depths of her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside and squeezed her. She pulled away breathlessly, "Damn Noah. That's the best kiss i've ever had. Kiss me again."**

**He did so without regret. His hands went underneath her dress, fingering the edge of her panties. "Not here. Not now. Wait til tomorrow lover boy." She said. She pulled away from him and smacked his butt playfully. He attacked her swiftly, smacking her butt back and squeezing her breasts. She laughed and pushed him away. "Let me go home, Noah. I will miss you tonight." She said honestly. "I will miss you every minute of the night. Even when I sleep I will dream of you." He stated, his light brown hair tossled from her soft fingers. She blushed modestly and mumbled, "We didn't use protection." He hung his head down, "I know. We will next time." She shook her head, "I don't want to. I liked it the way it was." He argued sweetly, "What if you get pregnant? Your parents will be angry." She tossed her head wildly, "Who cares? I hope I am because I want your baby." Noah smiled, "Protection tomorrow or else no love making." She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please. I'll be a good girl. You'll pull out." **

**Noah shook his head stubbornly, "Pulling out can still get you pregnant. Protection or we won't make love. I have protection in the house." She stomped her foot angrily, "Ok. We'll use protection. Bye." Noah held her close and went to steal a kiss from her, but she turned her head away. "Don't leave angry. It's safer if we use precautions. Try to understand, baby." She reached up and kissed him deeply, "Ok. We'll take precautions. 10 o'clock tomorrow, love. Sweet dreams." He smiled, "Sweet dreams." She walked away, her dress swaying in the cool breeze. He watched her until she became a small dot in the distance. **

**He walked back to his house and sat in the old rocking chair. He took out his guitar and plucked a few strings. He sang a lively tune he made up a few days ago. It was about Allie. He'd have to sing it to her soon.**

_**Yellow dressing swaying,**_

_**coming my way,**_

_**her emerald green eyes,**_

_**took me by surprise,**_

_**Had the sweetest voice I ever heard,**_

_**quiet I was; meek as a bird,**_

_**beautiful as the sunshine that day,**_

_**knew she was the one walking my way.**_

**He sighed gratefully, stretching his muscled arms. He stared into the night, the only sounds around him were those of night creatures. An owl. A dog barking. Sweet melodies of the night. He loved the way Allie's eyes rolled back as he made love to her. Also how she clung to him as if she never wanted to let go. It made him feel good to know he had a lasting effect on her. He stood up and went inside. He shut off the porch light, slurping down a glass of water. He was thirsty. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and went upstairs slowly. He took off his pants and slid beneath the covers, his body aching for Allie's touch.**

**He closed his eyes and imagine them making love on the rug in front of the fireplace. He fell asleep within an hour, his arms hugging the pillow Allie had laid on. **

**Allie woke up in her bed, her legs stiff. She stood up and stretched her calves, looking at the clock. It was 9am. She had an hour before she had to meet Noah. Last night she told her parents that she was with Noah and her mom flipped. She screamed at Allie, "You spend your days with that boy and now nights too! This is too much Allie! I can't let you ruin your reputation by being with that boy!" Allie told her mother calmly, "I love Noah and he loves me, mother. My reputation should be the least of your worries. That is my business, not yours." Her father roared at her angrily, "I forbid you to see that boy again! Ya hear? If I see you with him I'll flog you!" Allie laughed wickedly, "Haha, you're funny father! I'm fifteen and too old for to be flogged! I shall see Noah and there's nothing you can do about it!" And with that said she went upstairs to her room.**

**A knock on her door this morning interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." Allie said coolly. Her mother entered, her curly blonde hair in a bun. "Dear, are you going to see that boy today?" She asked in the same tone as Allie. "That boy's name is Noah and yes I am. Try to stop me." Allie said daringly. Her mother sighed irritated and threw up her arms in anger, "Allie, why can't you wait til we get home and marry your boyfriend back home? This boy, Noah is only a summer fling." Allie snorted, "NO he isn't mother. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I am seeing Noah and you won't stop me." Her mother said, "Fine. Dinner will be on the table at 6 o'clock. Be there." **

**And then she left her daughter's room. Allie looked in her closet and picked out a light blue dress with a low neckline. She slipped on her sandals and dressed her hair in a high bun. She sprayed perfume on and dabbed some behind her ears. She put tiny gold hoops in her ears and smiled in her reflection. She left her room in a flourish, grabbing a biscuit off of the counter. "Here's some bacon. Sit down and eat before you go anywhere." Her mother commanded. "I'll take it with me mother. Thanks." Allie said, leaving the house before her mother could chase after her. Allie walked down the dirt road, leading in the direction to Noah's house where he lived with his father. **

**Noah saw Allie as she came down the road and waved to her. She started to run up to him and he ran to her. She hugged him and he spun her around, both of them on the ground laughing. He stole a kiss from her red lips and tickled her. She screamed with laughter and they rolled on the ground, tickling each other. Noah's father came outside and yelled, "Noah, bring that girl here for I can meet her! Don't get her pretty dress dirty!" Noah picked Allie up and carried her to the porch. She laughed at the twigs and leaves in Noah's hair. She picked them out and kissed his cheek. He blushed. He put Allie on her two feet and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly. She put one hand in his hair, massaging his scalp. "Looks like love." His father winked. Allie giggled.**

"**Allie, this is my father. Father, this is my love, my Allie." Noah breathed confidently. His father shook her hand and patted her shoulder, "You can call me sir. No other name is necessary." Allie nodded, "Ok." "Noah, bring Allie in the house! I have breakfast cooking. Do you like eggs and ham, Allie?" He asked gently. "Yes, sir I do." She replied. Noah pushed Allie forward and said with a sweep of his arm, "Let me give you the grand tour." Allie grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, his hand cupping her chin. He pulled away from her delicious lips and whispered, "After breakfast I wanna sing something for you. Play something on my guitar too." She smiled, her hand touching his cheek. She could feel the stubble there. He put his hand on hers and said quietly, "When you touch me it feels like electricity running through my body. Last night I dreamt about us making love." She whispered, "Noah, for the rest of my life I want to spend it with you. Making love with you. Laying on the grass side by side with you. Kissing you and hugging you. I don't want another man to touch me the way you have." He hung his head down and muttered, "I don't think there's another woman out there like you, Allie. At least, not one that I'll be attracted to." She gave his hand a squeeze and said, "I don't know what to do. Should I stay here with you or go back with my parents? I love you and my parents. But they don't want us to be together." He snorted, "Who does?"**

**She stated, "I do and so do you. They like you but think you're no good enough for me. You're below me status, they say." He looked at her and stared into her eyes and asked, "Do you think I'm below you status? Am I not good enough for you?" Allie shook her head impatiently, "No, I think I'm not good enough for you sometimes. Any other girl's family would support her if they had a guy like you. Mine doesn't. You're better for me then any other guy." Noah placed his hand on her lower back, bringing her closer to him, "Allie, you're good enough for me and even better. Some girls like me, but I know they just want me for my good looks, not my personality. You're different from them. You have a heart. A heart that beats for us." **

**She hands on his elbows and said, "If your dad wasn't in the house I'd make love to you, right here. Right now." He grinned, "Me too." **


End file.
